Avec toi pour toujours
by Voracity666
Summary: Une créature étrange que nul ne connait, personne ne sait rien sur lui... ou elle ! Une nouvelle race, de la haine, de l'amour, des anneaux uniques eux-aussi, des blessures, une boite de conserve, une tradition soûlante et une guerre. Legolas xOC.
1. Rencontre unique

**Auteure :**** Moi ! Voracity666  
**

**Pairing :**** Legolas X OC  
**

**Disclaimers :**** Les persos ****appartiennent à Tolkien, hormis Armure et sa véritable identité !  
**

**Genre :**** Romance (Ah ! L'amour !) - Aventure (C'est du Seigneur des Anneaux, quand même) - Fantastique (pareil que précédemment.)  
**

**Rating :**** K+ pour le moment, mais ça ne risque pas d'être plus fort avant un petit moment.**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

-Bonjour, fit une voix.

-Qui nous parle ?

La communauté scruta les environs, les mains sur les poignées d'épées, de haches ou d'arcs. Mais il n'y avait que des herbes sèches et jaunes et un gros rocher gris et tout moussu.

Aragorn sortit son épée tout en scrutant le ciel.

-Je suis là, reprit la mystérieuse voix...

-Montrez-vous !

Un bruit se fit entendre et un mouvement se fit. Mais nul ne put localiser la source.

-Trois minutes, jeune homme, je suis un peu rouillée, ça doit bien faire dix ans que je suis restée prostrée ici !

"Dix ans". La pensée traversa chaque tête des huit compagnons. Soudain, le rocher se leva.

-Bonjour, répéta la masse.

-Bonjour, répondirent les hobbits ainsi que l'elfe.

C'était une armure couverte de mousse et de feuille qui leur faisait face. Un sac beige était accroché en bandoulière.

-Je répète ma question : qui êtes-vous ?

-Ma réelle identité, je vous demande de l'ignorer.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Une place.

-Pardon ?

-J'aimerai faire partie de votre groupe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes sur la route, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais juste qu'une guerre sera bientôt en place et que c'est de mon devoir d'y prendre place.

-Nous devons réfléchir à ta demande, mais en attendant, viens prendre place autour du foyer.

-J'accepte avec plaisir. Mon dernier repas remonte à longtemps.

La masse grise avança vers le groupe.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler _Armure_.

-Êtes une femme ou un homme ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à cette question, vous m'en voyez désolée.

-Quelle race êtes-vous donc ?

-Je fais partie de ses derniers représentants. Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi mystérieuse sur mon identité, mais c'est ainsi.

Aragorn rangea son épée et Legolas remit en place son arc.

-Bien, asseyons-donc. On réfléchit mieux le ventre plein, déclara pieusement Pippin.

Lui-même se laissa tomber à terre, suivi des autres hobbits. Le nain partit dans la forêt, accompagné de l'elfe. Le premier revint, les bras chargé de bois pour le feu.

Boromir se pencha vers le centre du cercle formé par les semi-hommes pour tenter d'allumer un feu grâce aux bâtons apportés par Gimli. L'inconnu en armure prit place auprès d'un hobbit corpulent. Alors que les flammes refusaient toujours de paraître, la nouvelle venue se pencha à son tour, tout en fouillant dans sa besace. Elle sortit un sachet de velours cramoisie, l'ouvrit et versa un peu de la poudre grenat dans la paume du gantelet de fer qu'elle portait; puis, relevant un tout petit peu le bas de son heaume, se penchant un peu plus près du tas de bois et portant sa main en-dessous du trou où figure sa bouche, elle souffla sur la poudre qui fit naître un feu ronflant et vivant, dès que les grains rouges eut contact avec le bois. Semblant satisfaite, l'armure recula, croisa les jambes et joignit les doigts. Mais un bruit sec se fit entendre et elle eut un sursaut avant de se ressaisir.

-Et voilà ! Un superbe lapin, s'écria Legolas.

En effet, au bout du bras de l'elfe, un énorme lièvre pendait.

-Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

Tous se retournèrent vers l'armure.

-Si vous le souhaitez, dit Aragorn.

Boromir tripota son épée pendant que la masse métallique attrapait le rongeur et le dépiautait d'une main experte sous les regards scrutateurs des autres.

-J'ai fini.

C'est avec suspicion qu'il commencèrent à cuire la viande. Durant le repas, le silence prit place. Armure, comme elle voulait qu'on l'appelle, grattait la mousse verte et jaune accrochée au métal gris. Puis, se levant, elle partit dans les sous-bois.

-Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Elle sait bien cuisiner, avoua Merry qui se léchait les doigts.

-Et elle sait allumer un feu, grogna Boromir.

D'un coup de dent rageur, il mordit dans le cuissot de lapin.

-Pourquoi utilisez-vous "elle" ? Demanda Gimli, curieux.

-Parce qu'on dit une armure, maître nain.

-Hm... grogna-t-il.

Le silence reprit sa place mais fut chassé par Aragorn.

-Alors ? Que décidez-vous ? Êtes-vous pour ou contre ?

Les compagnons se regardèrent. Frodon leva le bras.

-Je suis pour.

-Nous aussi ! assurèrent Merry et Pippin.

-Sa présence ne me dérange en aucun cas, indiqua Legolas.

Boromir rangeait la baguette de bois sur laquelle avait cuit son cuissot. D'un coup de dent, il le brisa en deux.

-Quelqu'un sur qui on ne sait rien ? Je... Elle ne me dit rien qui vaille !

-Maitre Gimli, vous devrez parler encore un peu plus fort, je pense qu'elle n'a pas tout entendu, grinça l'elfe en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce dernier se leva et s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour s'étirer un peu. Des grincements se firent entendre ainsi qu'un bruissements de feuilles et de branches. La silhouette métallique reprit place aux côtés de la communauté de l'Anneau. L'acier avait repris sa couleur originelle et brillait quand le soleil s'y posait. Un bref instant, le heaume se tourna vers le prince elfique qui poursuivait ses étirements sans se préoccuper des regards ni de ce qui se passait autour de sa personne. Un rayon de soleil se déposa sur sa blonde chevelure et lui fit comme une auréole, le temps d'un battement de cil.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	2. Explications et mise au point

**Salut ! Bon bah, nouveau chapitre, vous avez dû remarquer (non, tu crois ? -') **

**Ceci est MA vision des chose, okay ?**

**Je l'ai corrigé, j'avais oublié un "petit" passage.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Ce qui lui suffit pour sursauter quand le petit Pippin fit tomber une pierre grâce à sa maladresse légendaire, qui avait coûté la vie à Gandalf.

-Vous êtes bien nerveuse, Armure.

-Je pensais au passé.

-Vous m'en direz tant...

Boromir et Gimli surveillaient le nouveau venu tout en astiquant leurs différentes armes.

-Vous avez peur, assura-t-elle d'une voix calme, peur de moi et de mon inconnu passé.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Aragorn qui remettait du bois dans le feu.

Legolas reprit place autour du feu et la plupart de la Communauté sortit leurs pipes et la bourrèrent avant d'allumer le tabac.

-Posez-moi les questions qui vous tiennent à cœur, je tâcherai d'y répondre, mais sachez que je n'ai nul droit de vous de vous dire : ma race, comment je me nomme, mon âge et mon sexe...

Un silence embarrassé suivit cette condition ultime.

-Vous ne fumez pas ? Demanda innocemment Sam.

-Non, je n'y aurais droit qu'à ma majorité.

On sentit un sourire dans sa voix, mais il était toujours impossible à déterminer si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

-Qui est quand ?

-Une fois que j'aurais accomplie une mission, une quête ou une bataille. Voire une guerre.

-Et c'est pour ça ?

-Que quoi ?

-Que... commença Boromir, que vous voulez nous accompagner ?

-Oui.

Aussitôt tous se levèrent et la tinrent en respect de la pointe de leurs flèches ou de la lame de leurs épées.

-Que savez-vous sur nous ? Que savez-vous sur notre objectif ?

-Calmez-vous ! Je ne sais rien de vous, ni de votre projet !

-Alors, pourquoi avez-vous voulu nous rejoindre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que quelque chose d'important se prépare ? Demanda hargneusement l'homme blond.

-Peut-être parce qu'un petit groupe composé d'un elfe et d'un nain passe pour le moins étrange. Sans parler de la présence de hobbits, ce qui est rare à voir par les temps qui courent. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien baisser vos armes...

D'un commun accord et d'un seul geste, les armes furent rangées mais restèrent à portées de mains, au cas où.

-Bref... Vous aviez dit tout à l'heure que votre race se faisait rare... Pour quelle raison ?

-...

Le heaume se pencha vers le sol et un gantelet le soutint. Des gouttes s'échappaient par les multiples trous.

-Tous morts... Le village... a été... décimé... par... Sauron...

Elle s'étouffa et toussa difficilement. Sa voix était rauque sur le coup. Une main se posa avec délicatesse sur la cuissarde argentée. Une main fine à la peau pâle et sans défaut.

-Raconte, murmura Legolas de sa voix douce.

-Raconter quoi ? Qu'en guise de royaume et de peuple, nous formions une simple ville, voire un village ? Que nous habitions à la lisière du Mordor, que nous sommes à la base des créations des races et l'une des premières ? Que nos descendants ont oublié le pourquoi, le comment, la cause de leur venue au monde ?

-Racontez-nous, souffla Aragorn, subjugué, racontez-nous tout !

Armure s'empara d'une brindille et s'amusa avec, à le plonger dans les flammes et à titiller les braises.

-Au commencement... hésita-t-elle, au commencement des créatures personnalisant la grâce, la beauté, le bonheur, la paix et la bonne entente. Des créatures parfaites vivant dans la perfection... La vie n'était qu'enchantement.

Elle marqua une pause et jeta le bout de bois au centre des braises.

-Mais les hommes arrivèrent...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! Les hommes sont arrivés bien plus tard.

-Ils n'étaient qu'une petite troupe. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants... à la chevelure dorée ou boisée. Ils se sont installés là où leurs descendants vivent encore, le Rohan... Leur passion pour les chevaux vient des cadeaux offerts de ce peuple vivant dans la joie et la fête. Il leur arrivait de préparer des fêtes où ces deux races étaient mêlées sans aucun problème.

Elle soupira et fit une pause plus longue que celle précédemment. Quand elle reprit, son ton était dur.

-Mais les humains étaient rustres, de véritables bêtes, tuant les animaux et saccageant la nature. Ils nous méprisaient car on ne faisait rien. Ils nous haïssaient. Seulement, le mal était déjà fait. Certains hommes avaient engrossé quelques filles de ce peuple si courtois et tolérant. Ça ne nous a révolté que pour la raison qu'ils les avaient abandonnées. Sinon, le don de la vie ou de la porter est un privilège et un bonheur.

De ces unions naquirent une nouvelle race. Elles ressemblaient toujours à la race-souche, mais n'avait pas les mêmes caractéristiques. C'est une race trop sage et trop réfléchie, la grâce était moins belle et plus rustre, brutale. Mais sinon, à part certaines parties du corps n'ayant plus de ressemblance, les différences s'arrêtent là. On appelait cette race nouvelle des elfes.

-Pardon ?

Cette fois-ci, l'exclamation venait du prince sylvain. Il pâlit un bref instant.

-Vous... vous voulez dire... que... que notre race n'est pas... originelle ?

-...

Le heaume se tourna vers lui.

-Continuez, supplia Frodon.

-Ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe. Ils se mirent à la consanguinité, si on peut dire. Cette consanguinité fit naître les nains.

La seule réaction de Gimli fut d'enfoncer le manche de sa hache profondément dans la terre.

-Évidemment, cela ne stoppa pas pour autant ces liaisons de sang. Les hobbits virent le jour.

Pippin s'étouffa et Merry dut lui taper dans le dos. Sam fixait l'horizon mais il avait les poings crispés et ses articulations avaient blanchi. Frodon ne disait rien.

-Et c'est ainsi que naquirent les différentes races de la Terre du Milieu... Mais un conflit naquit entre les membres de mon peuple. Les Hommes étaient arrivés. Des nouveaux, différents des premiers. Ils étaient de vrais barbares, faisant la guerre comme d'autres font du pain ou l'amour. C'était leur seule raison d'état, leur seule raison de vivre. Voulant à tout prix préserver la paix, notre chef donna en mariage sa fille Télilas au chef d'autorité des Hommes, ce qui créa une alliance éternelle. Malheureusement, beaucoup étaient contre ce mariage, qui donna suite à une "humanisation" de notre mode de vie et culture. Le peuple préféra se couper en deux plutôt que s'entre-tuer. On quitta le lieu originel. Ceux qui étaient favorable à l'Homme migrèrent plus près de la frontière, mais restèrent non-loin de leur ancien lieu de vie.

-Et les autres ?

-Les autres ? Ils ont intégré les plantes et les sources et en sont leurs gardiens.

-J'ai entendu parler d'eux... Dans les contes, précisa Boromir.

Le heaume se baissa. Legolas fusilla l'homme du Gondor.

-On les appelle des Nymphes, continua Boromir.

-En effet. Il y a les Nymphes civilisées et les Nymphes sauvages...

-Et vous faites partie de la première race, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet...

Le ton était rêveur. Distraitement, elle triturait une petite vis sur le côté gauche de sa genouillère.

-Et combien de temps devrez-vous rester là-dedans ?

-Jusqu'à la fin de votre quête. Je serai votre garde du corps.

-Il ne vous est pas possible de quitter cette pesante boite de conserve ?

-Non. Elle appartenait à ma mère, et elle est très légère. Sinon, si, il est possible que vous puissiez m'apercevoir sans cette armure. Mais mon visage restera masqué ou caché.

-Dommage...

-C'est comme ça... Mais vous pouvez être sûr que vous le verrez après tout ça...

-Hm...

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? À tous ?

Tous relevèrent la tête vers elle. On pouvait facilement remarquer sa tête était baissée sur son épaule.

-Faites comme si j'étais un garçon. Sinon les gens vont se poser trop de questions.

-Mais on devra continuer à t'appeler Armure ? Demanda Merry.

-Absolument. C'est le nom que nous avons l'obligation de porter jusqu'à notre majorité. Une fois majeurs, notre nom nous sera dévoilé.

-Tu... tu ne le connais pas ?

-Non. Comme ça, ça empêche que nous le disions d'une quelconque manière.

-Normal... Eh bien, reprit Aragorn, je ne vois aucune raison de méfiance dorénavant. Vous en avez dit plus que ce vous auriez dû.

-J'ai une question. Que se passe-t-il si nous en apprenons plus sur vous, ou si on voit à quoi vous ressemblez ? Demanda Frodon, d'un air sérieux.

-Eh bien... Je ne serais jamais majeur et ne pourrais pas accéder à mon héritage.

-De l'argent ? Des choses de valeurs ? Interrogea Merry d'un ton désintéressé.

-Non, un héritage corporel. J'aurais un corps d'adulte et l'esprit doublé du savoir de mes ancêtres.

-Ce n'est pas rien, de plus, ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir le percevoir pour une raison si... futile, fit remarquer Boromir, tout en tirant sur sa pipe presque éteinte.

-La soleil s'est couché, annonça Legolas. Il serait temps de nous allonger, le nuit va être courte et froide, d'autant plus que pour notre sécurité il faut éteindre le feu.

-Si vous le désirez, commença la masse métallique, je peux prendre le premier quart, voir plus.

-Vous... vous nous proposez de dormir toute la nuit ?

-Absolument, j'ai trop dormi, depuis ces 10 années où je suis restée prostrée en ce lieu désertique.

-Eh bien... On a rien à perdre.

-Hormis la vie, grommela Gimli.

Ce dernier vida sa pipe d'un coup sec, la rangea, tapota son sac pour le rendre un peu plus confortable et s'allongea, sans plus de cérémonie, avec sa hache dans les bras. Il grogna un peu avant de se faire silencieux.

-Quel caractère ce nain ! S'exclama Legolas, résumant en une phrase la pensée de tous.

-Il est souvent comme ça ? Questionna la nymphe, d'un ton innocent.

-Quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, oui, lui apprit Aragorn, donc souvent...

-Bon, et bien, commença Frodon en étouffant un bâillement, je vais m'étendre, bonne nuit, à demain et bonne surveillance !

-Merci, passez une bonne nuit petit monsieur.

Le ton était affectueux et Frodon esquissa un sourire avant d'aller se coucher aux côtés des trois autres hobbits.

-Bon, je vais faire pareil, alors, annonça Boromir en se levant.

On pu le voir mettre sa main à la garde son épée avant de fermer les yeux. Les trois restants soupirèrent devant cette attitude peu courtoise.

-J'éteins le feu ? Demanda l'armure.

-S'il vous plaît, répondit simplement Aragorn.

-Je peux le faire, si vous voulez, proposa Legolas.

-Vous ne le pourrez pas, assura le nouveau venu.

D'un geste de la main, il -puisqu'ils le lui avaient demandé- fit un geste de la main au-dessus des flammes et prononça un mot qui leur résonna étranger. Aussitôt, les flammèches disparurent et des cendres firent leurs apparitions.

-Eh bien, bonne nuit.

On entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une pipe qu'on tapote pour vider son fourneau. Grand-pas se leva et alla s'allonger auprès des hobbits. Ne restaient plus qu'Armure et Legolas. Ce dernier avait levé la tête et observait les astres. La lune adoucissait ses traits et lui donnait un air rêveur. Cette vision troubla le nymphe qui admirait cette scène.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	3. Activités nocturnes et surnom

**Hello ! Merci à tous et à toutes pour m'avoir mis dans vos favoris et/ou alertes qui, j'avoue, m'ont fait chaud au cœur.**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous !**

**Juste comme ça, le pseudo utilisé pour l'armure est du réel elfique.**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

L'observé dut sentir peser sur lui le regard de l'étrange créature masquée, car la tête aux cheveux couleurs rayons de lune se tourna vers le heaume impassible.

-Ça va être une belle nuit.

-En effet, étant donné la position la position des astres, la chance sera au rendez-vous.

-Vous savez lire les étoiles !

Si la surprise ne pouvait se voir pour cause d'absence de luminosité, elle transpirait par les paroles.

-C'est un savoir de notre chance. Un moyen de réconfort, en quelque sorte.

-Comment cela ?

-Une fois mort, nous rejoignons nos ancêtres dans le ciel. Chaque astre est une famille ou une bande d'amis réunis. Plus l'astre brille, plus des gens y sont rassemblés.

-Mmh...

Le silence se réinstalla pour de bon. Le prince elfique se leva et alla s'asseoir au pied d'un chêne millénaire pour s'y adosser. Il leva la tête vers l'astre lunaire jaune pâle et s'endormit ainsi. Enfin, "dormir" est une manière de dire.

"Finalement, les elfes ne sont pas si différents de nous" remarqua silencieusement l'être cuirassé.

Lui-même s'adossa un arbre et ôta son heaume après s'être assuré que tous dormaient. Une tête aux longs cheveux pouvait être visible, mais impossible de déterminer la couleur des cheveux et de pouvoir décrire son visage. On ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la silhouette d'un nez. Deux mains jaillirent et se posèrent de chaque côté de la tête, sur les épaulières, pour prendre appui, avant de faire sortir entièrement son corps. En équilibre plus ou moins stable sur les mains, il se posa en douceur sur les pieds et entreprit de faire quelques exercices d'assouplissements. Après cela, l'énigmatique silhouette s'empara de son épée et fit quelques passes, histoire de se dérouiller un peu. Puis elle ouvrit sa sacoche et sortit différentes fioles emplies de liquides et de poudres. La silhouette soupira à la vue des bouteilles quasi-vides mais les rangea tout de même avec soin, avant de sortir des étoffes qu'elle déplia à la faible lumière lunaire. Elle en replia quelques unes et les rangea. Puis Armure prit l'autre pile de vêtements avant de se diriger vers la lisière de la forêt pour s'y engouffrer, non sans avoir pensé à remettre le casque sur la cuirasse vide et sans vie.

La clairière présentait un tableau sublime. Entourée d'arbres touffus et verts, abondants en feuilles, elle respirait le calme. L'herbe y était touffue et douce, l'atmosphère était calme, le silence n'était troublé que par les respirations sereines des voyageurs épuisés qui se ressourçaient grâce à une nuit calme. On pouvait percevoir un bruit d'eau remué.

"Sûrement un animal qui boit à la source" pensa Frodon qui observait les étoiles entre deux sommeils. L'esprit un peu embrumé par le sommeil proche, il se rendormit aussitôt sans se poser trop de questions.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Non pas un pas lourd, mais un pas léger, aérien. Une silhouette fine et élancée déboucha dans l'échappée paisible et accueillante. D'un pas agile et gracieux cette silhouette rouvrit la sacoche et y rangea une étoffe pliée et sortit un petit objet qu'elle passa dans ses longs cheveux avant de les coiffer en une sorte de tresse martiale. La silhouette remit à sa place le peigne et sortit une espèce de cape qu'elle passa dans son dos et attacha la broche se situant sur le buste. Puis, refermant pour la dernière fois le sac, toujours aussi silencieuse, l'ombre ôta l'armet, se coula dans les entrailles noires de la protection blindée et mit en place le heaume.

Plus un seul mouvement ne fut esquissé jusqu'au lever du soleil. Le premier réveillé de tous fut l'Elfe blond.

-Bien le bonjour ! S'exclama ce dernier à la vue d'Armure. Pouvez-vous réveiller les autres pendant que je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il, mais je ne leur ferai pas peur ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas !

-D'accord.

Docilement, la nymphe se leva pour secouer avec douceur Aragorn et les autres avant de rejoindre la créature sylvestre auprès du feu rallumé.

-Je me demandais... commença l'Elfe.

-Oui ?

-Vous voulez être considéré comme une personne de sexe masculin pour ne pas être remarqué, mais le fait que vous soyez surnommé Armure et que vous porterez cette cuirasse vous rendra le point de tout les regards.

-Eh bien... C'est simple, je sortirai de ma cuirasse mais je resterai caché sous une cape. Cela devrait suffire, non ? Demanda le nouveau.

-Pour le nom, par contre...

-Si vous avez idée d'un autre, c'est avec plaisir, annonça-t-il d'une voix réticente, même si intérieurement, il était fou de joie !

-Que pensez-vous de Eglan ?

-Qui est l'Elfe abandonné, l'interrompit Aragorn en arrivant, parmi nous ?

-C'est une proposition de Legolas comme nouveau nom, histoire de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, expliqua le nouveau nommé. J'accepte. Si vous avez des idées, dites-les, on ne sait jamais...

Le petit groupe de trois furent rejoints par les derniers membres de la Communauté pas très réveillés.

-Bonjour à tous...

Entre deux bâillements, les provisions furent englouties et les aventuriers préparèrent leurs affaires. Les plus réveillés étaient Legolas et Eglan, mais il faut dire que le dernier n'avait pas dormi et que le premier avait dormi du sommeil des elfes qui tient plus de la méditation profonde que du repos réparateur. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là avaient engagé une conversation sur un ton assez enjoué pendant que l'être elfique faisait son bagage et que le deuxième épiait le moindre de ses gestes à travers les trous du bassinet.

La troupe se mit bientôt en marche et l'altitude de tous changea. Aragorn marchait devant et observait ce qui l'entourait, Legolas le suivait de ce pas aérien qui caractérise la race elfique et parlait peu, voire pas du tout. Les hobbits se trouvaient derrière lui. Frodon avait le regard fixé au sol et ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. Des frissons le traversaient et son visage devenait pâle quelques fois. Sam le soutenait. Ce dernier, un sourire flottant dans ses yeux emplis de bonté, avait l'air soucieux pour son maître. Les deux autres avaient une attitude plutôt grave. Gimli marchait aux côtés de Boromir et ne quittait guère Eglan des yeux. Ce dernier avait pris place auprès du deuxième comparse et ne pipait mot. C'est dans ce silence absolu que la compagnie de l'Anneau progressait.

* * *

**Voracity666. Merci de votre visite et lecture !**


	4. Complications en vue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**PS : La ville n'existe pas. Ne la cherchez pas dans les livres comme dans le film.**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Alors que le soleil commençait à baisser, un cri brisa le silence installé. Les trois grandes personnes devant se retournèrent et virent Frodon s'écrouler à terre, secoué de spasmes, se tenant l'épaule droite et murmurant des phrases incohérentes. Aragorn s'agenouilla à ses côtés et demanda à l'homme du Gondor de le tenir. Il glissa entre les dents du malade le goulot d'une petite fiole en verre opaque et violet. L'effet fut immédiat : les paupières se fermèrent sur les yeux exorbités, les murmures furent remplacés par des ronflements, la respiration redevint calme. Grand-pas fit signe à l'homme blond de le lâcher.

-Il dort. Une ville se situe non loin d'ici. On va devoir s'y rendre, je manque de moyens pour le soulager de sa douleur.

-Je veux bien le porter, annonça Eglan.

Les regards se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Il n'est pas très lourd. Il suffit de l'attacher à mon dos au moyen d'une couverture et il se reposera sans problème. Je pourrais moi-même le soigner.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas proposé plus tôt ?

-Certains ne me font pas aussi confiance que vous que vous messire Pippin. Je peux sentir à l'aura de votre compagnon que le mal est constamment en train de le corroder. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni comment. Je ne chercherai pas à le savoir, sauf si vous voulez m'expliquer, assura-t-il.

-On n'a pas d'autres moyens. La ville est à deux jours de marche d'ici.

-Marche de quelle race ?

-D'hommes, pourquoi ?

Legolas et Eglan échangèrent un regard.

-Parce qu'en course elfique, on y sera dans à peine un jour.

-Vous nous proposez d'y aller tous les deux, avec Frodon, en éclaireur, en quelque sorte ?

-On peut dire ça, approuva l'armure. Quel est le nom de cette ville ?

-Elle se nomme Thâtieràn.

-Je la connais. On se retrouve à l'auberge de la lune bleue. C'est la seule auberge potable du coin. De plus, elle est voisine à une herboristerie. Sans oublier qu'elle a deux portes et que les chambres sont spacieuses et le repas agréable et fastueux.

-C'est une bonne idée. De toute façon, nous allons être prochainement à court de nourriture. Il faut songer à se réapprovisionner. Que ce soit en nourriture comme en plantes médicinales. Mes réserves ne seront pas éternelles et elle sont bien entamées. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est plonger Frodon dans un sommeil relatif.

-Si c'est la seule solution...

-Aragorn ? Vous est-il possible de suivre le rythme de course d'un elfe ?

-Oui. Je ne cours pas aussi vite, mais j'y arrive.

-Bien. Il peut nous être possible d'y arriver dans la journée de demain...

-Il suffirait, continua Legolas, que nous portions les Hobbits et Gimli et que vous courriez avec Boromir, ce qui augmenterait notre vitesse de déplacement.

-Mais, il serait vital, à tous, de s'arrêter avant. Une course à une vitesse trop importante et capable de nous tuer, annonça Eglan, d'une voix égale.

-On a des chances ?

-Plus que si on continue de marcher à cette allure...

-Je suis pour cette proposition.

Tous acceptèrent cette idée-express.

-Bon, Legolas, pourrais-tu m'attacher Frodon dans le dos ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête et enroula le corps de l'endormi dans la couverture qu'il utilisait ordinairement, avant de l'accrocher solidement à la partie dorsale de l'armure.

-Je peux encore porter deux petites personnes, annonça la mule par défaut.

-Je porterai Maîtres Gimli et Sam, prévint l'Elfe blond.

-Donc, je m'occuperai de Merry et Pippin, conclut le premier.

-Accrochez-vous à chacun de nos bras, leur apprit le deuxième, sinon vous risquez une chute...

-Pour la moins mortelle, ajouta Eglan.

Les "petites personnes", Gimli inclus, frissonnèrent à l'entente de cette voix sans émotion qui leur annonçait qu'ils risqueraient de mourir.

-Eglan, le gourmanda gentiment Legolas, vous leur faites peur !

-Au moins, ils sont fixés. J'ai pas envie de ramasser les pots cassés. Compris ? L'état de votre ami est grave. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Je ne m'arrêterai qu'à la fin ou pour une raison de vie ou de mort, nous sommes d'accord ?

* * *

**Voracity666**


	5. Bonne ambiance, une nuit et ses soupçons

Le ton était lourd. Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête en déglutissant, sauf Aragorn et Legolas qui ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus que ça.

-Bon. Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda l'Elfe.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-C'est partit !

Les deux créatures aux origines communes démarrèrent en trombe, suivit de près par le rôdeur portant sur le dos Boromir. La journée se poursuivit. Les coureurs s'arrêtèrent à la tombée de la nuit, d'un commun accord, dans une clairière sombre.

Chacun fit descendre son fardeau plus ou moins délicatement. Certains rejoignirent le sol ou tombèrent à genoux. Un semblant de gloussement s'échappa du bassinet sous la vision des hobbits en train de tituber et ne marchant pas droit. Son hilarité éclata en voyant Gimli se ramasser. Boromir n'était pas mieux, mais il eut la sagesse de s'asseoir au lieu de tenter de s'éloigner de son point d'arrivé.

-Eglan, remettez-vous, s'il-vous plait, conseilla Legolas d'une voix douce.

-Tout de... de suite ! Bafouilla le conseillé entre deux éclats de rire.

On peut entendre son souffle se calmer et le rire cessa. Il soupira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers l'Elfe.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de problème, j'espère ?

-Aucunement. Et vous ?

-Pareil. Et de votre côté Aragorn ?

-Un peu mal au dos, ça fait longtemps que j'avais plus couru aussi vite, avoua-t'il.

-Vous voulez que je m'occupe de votre dos ? Proposa Eglan.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien. Mais après le repas.

-En aucun cas. Comme vous le souhaitez...

Pendant que les autres reprenaient leurs esprits, les trois coureurs se chargèrent de la préparation du dîner. Legolas à la chasse, Eglan à la cuisson et Aragorn au feu. Le carapacé débuta une conversation avec le Rôdeur, tout en surveillant les flammes et sortant les divers ustensiles utiles à son prochain rôle : celui de cuistot. le préposé à la chasse revint avec cinq beaux et gras lièvres. Il les balança sur les genoux d'acier. Leur propriétaire ôta les gantelets métalliques et la paire de gants de cuir se trouvant dessous et commença à dépiauter les pauvres rongeurs tout en parlant à Aragorn. Bientôt, Legolas prit part à la conversation.

Les lapins furent mis à la broche et rôtirent en laissant échapper un délicat et délicieux fumet qui fit saliver d'envie les hobbits mal en point. Ces derniers se trainèrent jusqu'au foyer où se consumaient les branches qu'avaient ramassés le rôdeur, suivis par le blond musclé qui réussit à marcher avant de s'écrouler auprès du descendant d'Isildur. Le nain se fit un peu plus prier et Eglan dut aller le chercher pour s'assurer qu'il mange quelque chose.

Le repas fut sympathique et la bonne humeur était de mise. Eglan fit boire un peu de bouillon à l'inconscient qui en avala quelques gorgées. L'atmosphère était légère et quelques rires détendirent la Communauté et tous apprécièrent le repas et son abondance rare. Suite à une anecdote narrée par Gimli, tous éclatèrent de rire. Le mélange était somptueux : les petits rires discrets des hobbits, le rire tonitruant et rocailleux du nain, le rire clair et franc des deux hommes et celui argentin de l'être elfique.

-Eh bien, vous ne riez pas, Maître Eglan ? L'interpela Gimli.

Il y eut un silence pendant lesquels les éclats se calmèrent, tous regardaient l'interpelé.

-Rire ? Commença ce dernier. Rire... Désolé de vous décevoir, continua-t-il avec un sourire perceptible, je n'avais pas noté quoique ce soit de risible...

Le silence les renveloppa un court instant, avant d'être chassé par un bruit étouffé. L'être carapacé s'était replié sur lui-même, la tête niché dans le creux des genoux. De l'extérieur, le bruit pouvait s'apparenter à des pleurs. Legolas posa avec délicatesse une main hésitante sur l'épaule.

Mais d'un coup, l'heaume repartit en arrière, l'armure, parcourut de spasmes, roulait à droite et à gauche, sous le regard inquiet et ébahis des autres. Un fou-rire éclatant au son argentin, et tenant un peu des clochettes, clair et sublime, sortait du bassinet. Finalement, se clamant temporairement, Eglan se releva et les fixa.

-Si... si vous vous voyiez !

Et il repartit avec son rire si particulier qui redonne goût à la vie et remonte le moral. Un tendre sourire apparut chez tous. Certains avaient le regard de ceux qui revoyaient de plaisants souvenirs. Une fois calmé, Eglan resta allongé sur le dos, fixant le ciel étoilé tout en reprenant son souffle. Un bruit sourd retentit et chacun dirigea son regard vers sa provenance : Gimli venait de glisser du rocher où il s'était fermement agrippé.

On put entendre un grognement avant de pouvoir le revoir. Les rires reprirent et détendirent chacun, les plaisanteries reprirent. Eglan se pencha vers son voisin de droite, Aragorn, et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose que nul n'entendit, même pas l'elfe. L'homme acquiesça et se leva, ôtant sa cape et l'étalant au sol. Il enleva aussi ses hauts avant de s'allonger sur la cape, croisant les bras et posant sa tête dessus. Le nymphe se leva à son tour et retira ses gants. Il s'avança résolument jusqu'à sa victime. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui avant de poser ses mains sur la peau nue du dos.

Un frisson parcourut ce dernier. Sous les yeux mi-moqueurs, mi-curieux de l'assemblée, les mains commencèrent à bouger, traversant le dos, délaçant les muscles noués. Des soupirs et des gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche du sacrifié.

-Vous êtes en train de lui faire quoi ? Demanda le nain d'un ton suspicieux.

-Je le masse, maître nain.

-Aragorn, tout va pour le mieux ? S'inquiéta Legolas.

Un gémissement plus poussé lui répondit.

-Votre confiance m'honore ! S'insurgea Eglan en croisant les bras et levant le heaume.

-Ouah...

Le souffle court et les joues rouges, le massé releva la tête et esquissa un sourire débile vers les autres avant de replonger le nez dans ses bras.

-Rassurés ? Je ne fais rien de mal ! Répliqua le masseur.

Ce dernier prit appui sur ses mains et se releva, enjambant le corps, et se pencha pour pouvoir enfiler normalement ses gants. De son côté, Aragorn se rhabilla, un sourire béat sur le visage.

-On devrait se coucher tôt. La ville est à 5 heures de là et le relief nous ralentit, annonça ce dernier en préparant sa couche.

-Laissez vos gourdes ici. Je compte aller à la source les remplir, déclara le nymphe.

Un petit tas de gourdes s'amoncela auprès de l'ancien brasier, tandis que leurs propriétaires respectifs allaient se coucher, somnolant à moitié. Boromir écrasa les braises avant d'aller s'étendre, Legolas s'assit au pied d'un chêne millénaire et s'endormit quelques peu.

Toutes la Communauté avait sombré dans un sommeil certain, hormis l'être carapacé qui observait les étoiles en silence. Une fois assuré que tous dormait, il se leva et se figea. Un bruit métallique déchira la nuit. Quelques grognements répondirent au crissement désagréable, puis plus rien.

La coiffe-de-maille chuta, mais heureusement le choc fut absorbé par la terre grasse. Quelques halètements et autres gémissements s'élevèrent, et une silhouette sortit à grand-peine de la carapace. Elle tomba au sol et réprima un cri en prenant contact avec l'herbe. Elle resta allongée, tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer du sommeil de tous, avant de se lever, et de s'étirer quelques peu dans tous les sens. Quelques articulations craquèrent.

Puis, Eglan -car c'était bien lui- s'agenouilla et ouvrit la besace pour sortir un drap plié, un petit sachet de cuir et des vêtements. Il se leva et fit tomber sa cape. Il courut s'emparer des gourdes, attrapa la pile de tissus et disparut dans les bois.

Des clapotements se firent attendre, un froissement de tissus, un son sourd, puis plus rien...

Legolas sortit de sa transe de sommeil et fixa l'armure vide. Ses yeux bleus étaient fluorescents, ou presque, dans le noir. Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers l'imposante carapace. Passant sa tête à l'intérieur, il fouilla un peu avant de percevoir le bruissements de plantes sur lesquelles on marche. En courant, il se remit à sa place et sans le vouloir, s'endormit de ce sommeil caractéristique de ces êtres gracieux.

À pas légers et rapides, la créature inconnue s'avança jusqu'à ses affaires et ouvrit son havresac pour y ranger la grande toile blanche et le petit sac de cuir, accompagné de vêtements. Elle sortit le petit peigne de la dernière fois et prit place sur la pierre où Gimli se tenait plus tôt. Elle défit ses cheveux encore humide et les démêla avec douceur. Une fois fait, elle entreprit de tresser le haut et s'arrêta, arrivée à la nuque, pour tresser les trois mèches séparément, avant d'accrocher les deux petites tresses se situant le long du visage entre elles, signe d'appartenance à la famille royale.

Satisfaite du résultat, le mystérieux être se leva et rejoignit sa prison de fer d'un pas de tranquille, rangea le petit outil d'os, referma le sac, ramassa sa cape et l'attacha à ses épaules. Elle finit par faire face à l'armure en soupirant. Posant sa main à plat dessus, une mélopée étrange et entraînante jaillit de sa bouche. Ce faisant, sa main passa sur toute l'armure, et une lumière bleue entoura chaque pièce. La chanson cessa et les pièces se détachèrent avant de se rétracter intérieurement et de cesser. Sur l'herbe, il ne restait plus que des ronds de fer.

La silhouette les ramassa et les rangea au fond de sa besace avec soin, puis rabattit sa capuche avant de sauter sur la branche principale de l'être, de s'y allonger et de s'endormir tranquillement, un genou replié et un bras plié sous la tête.

L'aube parut et réveilla en premier l'Elfe qui s'occupa de faire de même avec Aragorn avant de s'attaquer à Gimli tandis que Boromir et les hobbits étaient réveillés par les soins du rôdeur. Le petit-déjeuner fut englouti sans autre son que celui de la mastication.

-Où est ma gourde ? Demanda Pippin en baillant.

-Eglan s'est occupé de la remplir, hier, rappelez-vous.

-Et d'ailleurs, il est où votre "Eglan" ? Grogna le nain mal réveillé.

Le silence se fit et tous s'entregardèrent.

-Je... je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, avoua Legolas.

-Il s'est enfuie avec l'Anneau ! Assura Boromir avec puissance.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Bien que léger, tous l'entendirent et se tournèrent dans sa direction qui se trouve être... au-dessus d'eux ! En effet, un être couvert d'une cape couleur paille dormait paisiblement. Le premier à réagir fut le prince elfique qui se leva rapidement avant de poser délicatement sa main sur le genou dressé vers le ciel. Sans bouger, le dormeur colla un poignard à la lame recourbée contre la gorge du volontaire.

-Eglan ? Ce n'est que moi, commença doucement le menacé en montrant ses paumes à son agresseur.

Un œil brillant fut visible sous la capuche, mais Legolas ne put en définir la couleur même. Le poignard repartit sous les plis de la large cape et l'être capé se redressa avant de sauter au sol. La cape ne laissa voir que les longues jambes fuselées du nymphe.

-Wah... bailla-t'il en s'étirant. J'ai bien dormi ! Et vous ?

Pendant que chacun l'assurait qu'ils avaient retrouvés leurs forces, Eglan s'étirait grandement, sous les yeux scrutateurs de l'homme blond qui cherchait à établir quel pouvait donc être le sexe de leur compagnon. Malheureusement, le bout d'étoffe ne lui montrait que les jambes, en-dessous des genoux. Ça faisait que peu de temps qu'il n'avait pu se "libérer" un peu, et il est vrai que ce damoiseau lui plaisait bien. Bien que rapide et pourvu d'excellents réflexes, ça ne changeait pas que, définitivement, Boromir le trouvait à son goût et souhaitait le faire rouler dans son lit, le voir sous lui, à sa merci toute entière, et de surtout savoir à quoi il ressemblait sans toutes ses étoffes superflues...

Boromir affichait un sourire carnassier en direction du nymphe qui ne se doutait de rien, bavardait gaiement avec tous, répondant aux nombreuses questions empressées de ses compagnons de voyage assez enthousiastes. Soudainement, Aragorn se planta entre Eglan et le reste de la communauté.

-Stooop !

Une fois le silence installé, il reprit la parole.

-L'heure tourne, l'état du porteur de l'Anneau s'aggrave... Nous devons nous remettre en route !

-Bien.

-Vous pourrez continuer à me poser des questions à l'auberge, si vous voulez.

Les hobbits étaient assez enthousiastes et trépignaient sur place. Les deux êtres issus de la race elfique se consultèrent du regard. Eglan prit la parole deux dixièmes avant Legolas.

-Nous allons reprendre les petites personnes sur notre dos.

-Nous allons encore courir ? Pâlit Aragorn.

-Non, ça nous facilitera l'avancée, expliqua Legolas, nullement troublé par le regard noir que lui adressait le nain.

-Bon, on reprend les mêmes, annonça le nymphe.

-On peut se partager la tâche, fit remarquer le rôdeur.

-En effet, vous avez raison. Je m'occupe de Frodon, déclara Eglan. Et Sam, ajouta-t'il à la grande surprise et à la joie de ce dernier.

-Je me charge de Maître nain, annonça Legolas à la surprise de tous.

-Je m'assurerais de la sécurité de Merry, prévint Aragorn.

-Eh bien... il ne me reste plus qu'à porter maître Touque... se résigna le dernier.

-En effet. Et gardez-vous de le vexer ! Le menaça Eglan.

-Vous y tenez à vos hobbits, grommela le blond costaud.

-C'est une race bien trop rare et trop peu nombreuse pour s'en moquer. Songez qu'en votre pays cette race n'est pas connue, que ce soit dans les contes comme la mienne ou dans les récits historiques comme les elfes ou les nains !

-Bref, elle est trop précieuse pour vous ! S'emporta l'homme du Rohan.

-En effet. Et j'ai mes raisons. Sur ce, partons maintenant. Nous tardons trop, finit le nymphe.

La Communauté reprit sa route et allait vite. La cadence était rapide et les petites personnes s'étaient, pour la plupart, endormis, bercés par les pas réguliers et le silence. Moins de 3 heures plus tard, à peine. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu et pas un nuage n'était visible dans ce dernier.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	6. Thâtieràn

**Yo les gens !**

**Bon, petit chapitre, j'avoue, mais je me suis dit : "Y'en a (Oui Pline ! C'est de toi dont je parle ma grande !) à qui ça a pas plu le rôle _(définitif)_ de Boromir... Alors, pour m'excuser, et si je publiais un nouveau chap' ?"**

**Voilà pourquoi vous vous retrouvez avec un nouveau chapitre à lire ! (Vous vous trouvez que je me répète ?)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

****C'est devant la porte qu'Eglan desserra les dents pour la première fois depuis le départ.

-Ouvrez, s'il-vous plaît !

-Qui est là ? Annoncez-vous !

-Regardez par vous-même ! Lui répondit agressivement le premier à avoir parlé.

Un glissement se fit entendre, puis un deuxième accompagné de murmures trop bas pour être perçus par ceux devant cette porte. Puis un grincement, ainsi qu'un grognement d'effort, accompagnèrent l'ouverture de la porte.

-Bienvenue à Thâtieràn, étrangers ! Désolé d'l'accueil, mais nous nous méfions des orcs.

-Votre méfiance vous honore, persifla l'être capuchonné.

-Hm... Sachez juste que si vous troublez d'une quelconque manière l'ordre public, nous serons dans le devoir de vous abattre ou de vous rendre tout simplement sans défense. D'accord ? S'emporta l'un des gardes.

-Laissez-nous passer, leur ordonna Eglan de mauvaise humeur. Nous sommes conscient de cela. Moi plus que les autres.

La dernière phrase fut prononcée si bas que seul l'Elfe put l'entendre. Il haussa les sourcils mais ne dit mot. Ils purent tous entrer et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge. Leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, évidemment. Des regards méfiants les suivirent jusqu'à leur entrée dans le bâtiment. Si ce dernier ne payait pas de mine, vu de l'extérieur, l'intérieur coupa le souffle de tous. D'un pas décidé, Eglan s'approcha du comptoir et tapa dessus.

-Tavernier ! Une table et à boire pour neuf ! rugit-il. Et n'oubliez pas la nourriture, ou il vous en cuira !

Legolas attrapa son ami par le coude et lui parla à l'oreille alors qu'ils étaient emmenés par une jeune fille aux formes avantageuses à une table où ils pouvaient tous s'asseoir.

-Vous êtes donc fou ? Pourquoi vous comportez-vous aussi rudement ?

-Vous m'en voyez contrit Legolas, mais je sauve nos vies ainsi. Nous devons passer pour des rustres sans éducations, aucune. Il en va de notre vie !

L'Elfe lâcha la manche et observa son ami qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la serveuse, et lui parlait d'une voix joyeuse.

-Réveille ton patron, ma belle, et assure-toi qu'il apporte à manger pour mes compagnons, ou il perdra neuf bons payeurs. Ça s'rait pas dommage de n'pouvoir manger avec quelqu'un ayant de si agréables... arguments ?

En disant cela, le bras posé sur les épaules avait glissé jusqu'à l'imposante poitrine et la caressait avec des gestes lents. La jeune fille rougit et partit en vitesse une fois qu'ils furent installés. Dès qu'elle fut partie, tous se tournèrent vers Eglan.

-Beuh ! S'exclama ce dernier. Je déteste faire ça !

-Alors, commença Gimli, pourquoi le faites-vous ?

-Je vous expliquerai après. Une fois le repas servit, promit-il. Mais je vous déconseille d'être silencieux jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Tous hochèrent de la tête, montrant leur accord. Même si certains, comme Gimli et Aragorn, étaient méfiants après avoir aperçu un Eglan si peu respectueux, si impulsif et vulgaire, les conversations allaient bon train. Les hobbits assommèrent de questions la nymphe qui tentait de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Legolas tendait l'oreille pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

Il va sans dire qu'Eglan était mystérieux. Or, Legolas adorait résoudre les mystères, et celui de son compagnon le fascinait, l'envoûtait... L'oreille tendue, les yeux rêveurs et le verre à la bouche, voilà en quelle position se trouvait l'Elfe curieux. Une main calleuse tapota sur son épaule, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

* * *

**Mais à qui donc appartient cette main ?**

**Réponse : dans le prochain chap' !**

**Voracity666**


	7. Explications, mise au point, confiance

**Yo les gens ! **

**Un chapitre bieeeeeen plus long que le précédent. Désolée de l'attente, mais les idées, ça se trouve pas sous le sabot d'un cheval, jusqu'à preuve du contraire !**

**Bon, on se rapproche de Sam, un peu de rire, des explications à foison...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

-Le repas est arrivé, annonça le propriétaire de la main, qui n'était autre qu'Aragorn.

Ce dernier, ainsi que la plupart des autres, retenait plus ou moins fébrilement son impatience pour savoir la raison de son mutisme. Mais, sentant la nervosité de l'Elfe, le rôdeur avait pris parti de le faire redescendre parmi eux, par peur qu'il ne rate quelque chose d'important ou qu'il ne passe pour suspect aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur.

L'Elfe scruta son voisin de face, Eglan, attendant désespérément qu'il commence son explication.

-Bon, d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour cette conduite indécente. Je suis déjà venue ici il y a un petit moment. J'étais seul, silencieux et renfrogné. J'ai eu le malheur de leur faire croire que j'étais riche. Le propriétaire prévint le guet, leur disant que j'étais un ennemi. En pleine nuit, ils sont entrés dans ma chambre...

-Et ? Demanda Pippin, accroché aux lèvres.

-Après une bataille acharnée, je reçus une flèche en plein milieu du corps...

-Vous n'êtes pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa la plus jeune.

-Bien sûr que non ! Lui répondit Merry. Tu vois bien qu'il est vivant !

-Je suis mort ce soir-là, en effet.

Le silence s'installa, implacable, sur la Communauté. Le conteur porta sa chope à son visage toujours encapuchonné.

-J'ai la capacité de revenir à la vie, au bout d'un certain temps. Cela dépend de la gravité des blessures, expliqua-t-il devant leur air abasourdi. C'est une capacité de régénération commune à notre race. C'est la cause de notre immortalité... Bien qu'amoindrie, elle est toujours présente chez les Elfes.

-Vous vivez plus longtemps que nous ? Balbutia Legolas.

-Chéri, j'ai dit _immortalité_, fit remarquer Eglan d'une voix douce.

-Pourtant votre peuple a été décimé, malgré votre régénération ! S'exclama le nain.

-Au moins quelqu'un qui suit, grommela le dernier représentant de sa race.

-Eh ! On suit ! S'insurgèrent les hobbits.

-Bref. Notre capacité a un problème : elle ne peut se mettre en place que sous certaines conditions. Et cet œil de l'enfer avait exploité la faille, de sorte que personne ne put en réchapper.

-Pourtant, vous...

-J'étais sur les routes, à ce moment-là.

-Vous aviez quel âge ?

-Hm... réfléchit-il en tapotant sa bouche de son index ganté. Voyons voir... 7 ans... tout juste !

-Qu... quoi ? Suffoqua l'être elfique.

-Normalement ça n'aurait pas dû être cet âge, mais suite à un malheureux concours de circonstances...

-Ah bon, soupira le blondinet... Vous auriez dû prendre la route à quel âge, normalement ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

-6 ans, normalement.

Legolas recracha sa bière sur son voisin de face, ce dernier se trouvant être le conteur. Il sortit un fin tissu de couleur vert amande pâle et s'essuya la figure sans dire mot. Puis il remit à sa place le mouchoir.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partager votre boisson avec moi. Et encore moins ainsi... À moins que ce ne soit une coutume elfique m'étant totalement inconnue...

L'elfe vira cramoisi et le nain éclata de rire, tapant de son poing le battant de bois.

-Je me suis cassé une jambe et mon départ fut reporté à un an plus tard.

-Mais... pourquoi deviez-vous prendre la route si... tôt ? S'interrogea Aragorn.

-À partir du moment où nous savons marcher, parler, compter et chasser, nous devons partir pour ne revenir qu'en cas de nécessité absolue... ainsi qu'à la réalisation de notre quête pour obtenir notre héritage et démarrer notre vie d'adulte et l'entrée dans la société... soupira la nymphe en reprenant une gorgée à sa choppe.

-Bref, coupa Boromir. Revenons au pourquoi de la conversation... ou plutôt de votre odieux comportement !

-Mon comportement n'était pas... odieux comme vous le dites avec une telle véhémence ! C'est le comportement de bien des Hommes en présences de femmes pas trop plates, rétorqua Eglan d'une voix égale.

Le Gondorien baissa le nez dans sa chope il lui arrivait d'être ainsi avec la gente féminine, voire pire...

-Hep ! Tavernier ! Héla la nymphe en faisant signe vers ce dernier. Les chambres sont prêtes ?

-Elles sont prêtes, confirma le gros homme tremblant. Leïla va vous montrer le chemin.

Leïla était une jeune et svelte demi-elfe aux cheveux roux méchés de mauve, quelques perles et plumes pendant du bout des tresses. Elle portait une tunique paille et des braies brunâtres, et un tablier blanc, par-dessus, mettait en valeur ses courbes bien dessinées (preuve qu'elle n'était que partiellement elfe) et ses oreilles légèrement effilées portaient une plume de geai.

Elle s'inclina devant eux et leur fit signe de passer devant, ce qu'ils firent, pour aller chercher les clés. Eglan s'empara des trois clés et en lança une à Aragorn et une autre à Gimli, après avoir annoncé les numéros inscrits à la serveuse. Cette dernière les guida docilement jusqu'au deuxième étage et les laissa devant les trois portes.

-Bon. Que tout le monde m'écoute, s'il vous plaît ! Demanda Eglan.

Le silence se fit. Tous attendaient religieusement ce qui allait être prononcé.

-Juste pour vous prévenir que dans chaque chambre, il y a trois lits. Donc, on sera trois par chambrée. Frodon sera avec moi, et ce n'est pas négociable !

La Communauté acquiesça.

-Et je vais prendre maître Gamegie, avant qu'il ne nous fasse une petite déprime, et aussi car j'ai confiance en lui !

La dernière phrase les stupéfia tous. L'intéressé resta bouche bée avant qu'un large sourire n'éclaire sa face.

-Legolas sera avec moi, annonça Aragorn, je vois mal Gimli et lui dormir dans la même pièce. Boromir, j'imagine que vous en serez aussi ?

-En effet, assura l'homme du Gondor.

-Ma foi, il ne reste plus que Pippin et Merry, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, grommela le nain.

Ainsi répartit, ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres assignées.

Eglan déposa avec douceur sa charge humaine et le déshabilla prestement avant de le coucher avec l'aide du fidèle Sam. Il posa sa sacoche sur une chaise non loin de là. Et sortit plusieurs bocaux de verres étiquetés soigneusement et quasiment vides. À leur vue, la nymphe soupira et fit passer sa cape derrière ses épaules, libérant ses bras.

-Maître Gamegie, si j'ai demandé que ce soit vous le troisième locataire de cette chambre, c'est pour les raisons que je n'ai pas confiance en Boromir. Aragorn ça aurait été possible mais Boromir aurait été jaloux, Legolas n'en parlons pas, je sais que marchander avec les nains n'amène à rien, et vos deux compatriotes ne savent pas tenir leurs langues. J'aimerais que ce qui se passera ici reste entre nous, s'il-vous plaît.

Sam avala sa salive avant de répondre d'une voix où sa fierté perçait.

-Dame, oui ! Je garderai ce secret jusqu'à la tombe ! Il n'est pas dit que je ferai rougir de honte mon ancien en trahissant un secret d'une telle importance !

-Bon Hobbit, sourit Eglan.

Ce dernier entreprit de moudre et mélanger quelques ingrédients.

-Pourrais-tu demander qu'on me monte une bouilloire d'eau chaude et de quoi préparer trois bains chauds ?

-Tout de suite maître Eglan !

Il éclata de son rire si particulier alors que le Hobbit s'empressait de descendre pour passer la commande. Il posa une fine main dégantée sur le front poisseux de l'inconscient, écartant les bouclettes égarées.

-Tu es bien entouré Frodon, j'espère que tu en as conscience... Le jour où vous devrez vous séparer sera dur...

Le nymphe remit son gant et accueillit les bras ouverts la bouilloire demandée et entreprit de préparer une tasse de sa mixture additionnée de l'eau chaude.

-Le tavernier a dit que pour les bains, ce sera un par un, sinon il faut descendre, prévint Sam en prenant place sur son lit.

-Bien. L'eau chaude arrive ?

-Elle arrive.

-On commencera par Frodon. Plus vite il pourra rester dans son lit pour être tranquille, mieux il s'en remettra.

-D'accord.

-Par contre, je vais devoir enlever ma capuche, le servante va se poser des questions, sinon...

-Je ne dirais rien et à personne !

-J'ai confiance.

La capuche fut rabattue et Sam resta figé sur place par la beauté de l'individu. Si il trouvait les elfes d'une beauté époustouflante, l'être qui se tenait devant lui les dépassait... et de loin !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Leïla qui portait le baquet, suivit de deux garçons à l'air dégourdit qui portaient chacun deux lourds seaux d'eau d'où s'échappait de la vapeur. Sans prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, la demi-elfe déposa la baignoire en bois derrière un paravent, disposant trois larges draps immaculés sur ce dernier, laissant les jeunes hommes vider les contenants et aller chercher les autres. La cuve fut vite remplie et tous les trois quittèrent la pièce.

Avec douceur, Eglan allongea le malade dans l'eau chaude et laissa Gamegie le laver. La nymphe sortit des vêtements pour lui tout en sifflotant légèrement, tournant le dos à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en grand. Avec des réflexes foudroyants, la capuche se rabattit et la cape couvrit de nouveau le corps fin. Se retournant, l'être masqué fit face aux intrus.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	8. Nouvelle identité

**OUI J'AI HONTE DE LA TAILLE DE CE CHAPITRE !**

**Mais je suis désolée... J'ai été complétement achevée de par la décision du conseil de classe puis par celle de ma mère... Puis j'ai vu une baleine passer par la fenêtre, signe qu'il va pleuvoir, et j'ai croisé un lama qui dansait dans la rue et...**

**Okay, je raconte de la merde, je suis d'accord, mais j'espère que l'image du lama vous a fait rire, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

-C'est pour ?

-Comment va notre cousin ?

-Il dort. J'irai refaire mon stock de plantes médicinales tantôt.

Le silence se fit, seul le bruit de l'eau remuée se faisait entendre. Les deux petits hobbits fixaient la nymphe, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent la partie et fermèrent la porte. Eglan soupira, puis se ressaisit. Il laissa la capuche à sa place et s'assit sur le lit sans rien dire, fixant un point vague. Le silence, toujours présent, fut brisé par le jardinier.

-Euh... Eglan ? J'ai fini de laver Frodon...

-Je viens Sam, je viens...

L'interpellé alla sécher l'inconscient pendant que le dévoué hobbit partit demander qu'on prépare un nouveau bain et qu'on vienne vider l'ancien. Les deux garçons revinrent vider le baquet. Durant ce temps, Eglan avait fait passer une chemise de nuit blanche à Frodon et l'avait couché. Attrapant une large gamelle de bois, il y fit fondre quelques herbes et y fit tremper un morceau de tissu blanc. Les vapeurs qui s'en élevaient apaisaient les sens.

Quand le baquet fut de nouveau plein, Sam s'y plongea avec délice, soupirant d'aise. Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul, il se reprit en bafouillant des excuses et en rougissant. Eglan leva la main en un geste apaisant et sourit largement. Le petit hobbit se tut, admirant l'être devant lui dont les yeux pétillaient et qui respirait le calme et la sagesse.

-Ne vous excusez guère. Vous êtes en parfait droit de prendre vos aises. Prenez votre bain sans crainte et à vos habitudes, ne vous souciez pas de ma présence. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Rassuré, Sam Gamegie se mit à chanter tout en se décrassant, faisant rire et sourire la jeune nymphe. Ce dernier borda avec mille précautions le porteur de l'Anneau. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il put profiter des bienfaits de l'eau chaude.

Eglan s'était déshabillé derrière le paravent et l'avait installé de sorte que ne se voient que ses pieds. Il s'immergea entièrement dans l'eau laissant cet élément le recouvrir complètement et changer sa morphologie... Il sortit son bras de la bassine et attrapa une grosse éponge et un bloc de savon. Mouillant les deux, il entreprit de savonner la queue qui lui avait poussé, prenant soin des écailles.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée, Eglan pencha la tête hors de la baignoire et regarda de l'autre côté du paravent. Au centre de la pièce, des débris de verres aux pieds, maître Gamegie était figé.

-Un problème, Sam ? Demanda l'être parfait de sa voix la plus douce.

-Je viens de voir... Enfin, je crois avoir vu, corrigea-t-il, une... queue d'écaille... comme celle des serpents...

-Je comprends ta frayeur. Nous autres, êtres de la nature, pouvons changer de forme en fonction de la situation et des éléments nous entourant. Tu peux venir voir, si tu veux, l'invita-t-il.

Peu confiant, le hobbit épais alla de l'autre côté du paravent. Dans le baquet se trouvait un être mi-humain mi-poisson. La queue écailleuse pendait à l'extérieur, le bras droit pendait de même, la tête était tournée vers le plafond, les longs cheveux verts flottant à la surface comme des algues, le torse musclé se soulevant à chaque respiration...

Cette posture d'abandon troublait le brun, encore plus que l'apparence. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer d'un peu plus près. Une gerbe d'eau l'éclaboussa et il reprit ses esprits, fixant la créature marine qui s'était redressée pour le regarder. Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les rassembler sur son épaule droite, posant le coude sur le rebord du baquet, l'appendice caudale de nouveau sous l'eau.

-À ce que je vois, je n'ai pas perdu mon pourvoir d'attraction... Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses, maître Gamegie, j'avais complètement oublié cette facette de mon apparence... Normalement, je ne me baigne que la nuit tombée...

-Y'a... y'a pas de mal, bégaya le bouclé. Mais...

-Oui ?

-Vous... Sauf mon respect, vous n'avez aucune ressemblance avec tout à l'heure...

-Parfaitement normal ! Sauf en apparence basique, il nous est possible de changer de couleur, de taille, et même de sexe !

Sam le fixa **(1)** avec des yeux ronds avant de laisser Eglan seul de son côté de paravent.

* * *

**(1) Oui, il passe ce chapitre à fixer, je suis d'accord. Désolée de mon maque (momentané) de vocabulaire.**

**Voracity666  
**


	9. Legolas et ses sentiments

**Yo les gens !**

**Passés de bonnes vacances ?**

**Un nouveau chapitre, mais toutes mes excuses pour ceux et celles qui suivent mes autres histoires, l'inspi' n'a pas été au rendez-vous, et de toutes façons, je suis en train d'en faire une autre (ça promet les heures supplémentaires...)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Des bruits d'eau remuée plus tard, deux longues jambes bien humaines sortirent du baquet et prirent appui sur le parquet, avant que le tronc et la tête du baigneur ne se redressent d'un coup de rein. Quelques écailles violines étaient encore visibles, malgré tout. Les cheveux frôlaient le bas du dos, tranquillement. Une main fine et pâle les essora au-dessus de la bassine et les tordit pour les placer sur l'épaule droite. Deux mains agrippèrent le drap blanc et un corps fin et élancé, musclé et à la peau blanche, s'y enroula lentement. Leur propriétaire se pencha et commença à frotter avec délicatesse les longues jambes fuselées, puis le ventre plat, pour poursuivre par le torse et les bras minces. D'un coin de serviette, les longs doigts fins et parcourues de cicatrices blanchâtres ou brunes essuyèrent le long visage pâle aux traits fins, passant sur les tâches de rousseurs.

Le drap toujours autour de son corps, Eglan sortit de derrière le paravent et se dirigea vers sa couche pour enfiler ses vêtements. Il était justement en train de cranter sa ceinture quand Leïla réapparut avec les mêmes valets, et ils entreprirent de remmener les affaires usitées pour le lavage. Durant l'opération, la nymphe achevait de se vêtir, tressant ses longs cheveux non sans oublier les deux petites nattes de côté, mais il les laissa pendre de chaque côté de sa tête. Il décida de laisser ses armes et ne s'encombra que de sa bourse et d'un sac, tous deux en cuir.

Il vérifia une dernière fois l'état de santé de Frodon et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Après avoir descendu l'escalier en bois menant à la grande salle, la nymphe croisa les doigts en espérant ne pas croiser l'aubergiste qui pourrait le reconnaître assez facilement. La chance était de son côté, car l'énorme propriétaire était occupé à servir une table bien remplie. En passant devant la salle où l'ambiance battait son plein et dont toutes les tables étaient prises, Eglan croisa le regard de Sam. Le premier fit signe au second qu'il sortait. Le deuxième hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

La première destination de l'être de la nature fut l'herboristerie. Dans cette petite boutique faite de bois sombre, chaque mur était surchargé de nombreuses étagères, elles-mêmes entièrement comblées. Des bocaux en tout genre étaient visibles. Ils étaient emplis de poudres diverses, de liquides, de solides... Certains, mal fermés, laissaient échapper des bruits étranges, de la fumée, et alors ce qui était enfermé semblait doué de vie. Le plafond était obscurcie par la fumée du brasero allumé près du petit tabouret où se tenait la propriétaire de cette petite boutique.

Le nouveau venu se mit à flâner entre les marchandises visibles et à sélectionner divers ingrédients. Après avoir fait plusieurs fait le tour de l'échoppe, il se décida de passer à la "caisse". C'est après avoir payé qu'il déguerpit le plus vite et le plus poliment possible, dans un tourbillon d'étoffe et d'un mouvement de cheveux. Il s'étira grandement devant le magasin, les yeux fermés et souriant aux rayons égarés du soleil timide.

-Fait beau aujourd'hui, marmonna la nymphe.

Du côté de Legolas, la curiosité était de mise. Ayant cédé à un des caprices de sa race, il se retrouvait dehors, au milieu de la foule. Quelques personnes l'observaient, s'attardant sur son visage et en particulier ses oreilles d'un air menaçant ou curieux. Il avait choisi de s'arrêter pour contempler la vitrine d'une échoppe d'armurerie, et dans le reflet de la vitre, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à une image haute en couleur. Le souffle totalement coupé, l'elfe se retourna pour mieux observer un être des plus lumineux.

"Cette jeune fille est bizarre, pensa l'être elfique. Elle ressemble aux Elfes, et pourtant..."

Et c'était vrai ! Le port altier et royal, les traits fins, les oreilles pointues, les cheveux longs et fins, les yeux pétillants, la taille haute et élancée, fine et musclée. Mais certains détails le frappèrent : les oreilles trop longues et qui bougeaient quelques fois, la forme en amande des yeux, les formes trop prononcées...

Un apparence elfique sans l'être... Habillée d'une riche robe de velours émeraude aux manches pendantes, bordée de dentelle et fendue sur le côté gauche. De par cette fente, la jambe gauche était visible jusqu'au genou, au moins. Une ceinture solide, mais non moins élégante, soulignait la fine taille. Quelques fils d'or et d'argent rehaussaient l'éclat des vêtements. Ses cheveux d'un beau roux étaient nattés. Des fleurs y avaient été glissées. Un lacet de cuir entourait la gorge pâle, supportant plusieurs anneaux forgés et aux motifs différents et de différentes tailles. Legolas crut reconnaître celui d'Elrond, mais que ferait-il en la possession d'une splendide créature, qui de plus lui était totalement inconnu ? À sa taille se balançait une sorte de besace usée en cuir.

Legolas ne put voir son visage, mais il entendait sa voix, car elle marchandait pour ce qui semblait être des bijoux. N'y tenant plus, Legolas se dirigea vers cette personne. Cette dernière cessa tout marchandage et se cacha dans la foule. À l'aide de sa vue perçante, et de la couleur flamboyante de la chevelure de la créature, l'elfe pu l'apercevoir emprunter une ruelle. Suivant sa trace, il déboucha sur une place où il n'y avait plus une seule trace de la jeune femme. Son regard se fit triste et il soupira.

Puis il baissa la tête, sentant qu'on tirait sur sa tunique. Une fillette d'à peu près sept ans, en haillons et le visage crasseux, levait la tête vers lui avec de grands yeux bleus. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit une fleur.

-Merci.

-C'est pas moi, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est la jolie dame qui m'a demandé de te la donner.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Pas de message ? Insista-t-il.

Le ton déçu émut la jeune fille.

-Elle a seulement dit que cette fleur était inestimable, comme son amour pour toi et qu'elles portaient le même nom toutes les deux.

-Ah bon ? Et lequel ? La pressa-t-il.

-Ça, elle l'a pas dit.

Ses yeux se baissèrent, comme honteux.

-Merci quand même...

-Bonne chance ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Ce serait dommage de la perdre, elle est drôlement belle et elle a l'air gentille... Et puis, ça se voit qu'elle aime les enfants...

La petite fille disparut dans une des masures, laissant Legolas planté au milieu de la rue, l'étrange fleur à la main. Il l'éleva au niveau de ses yeux pour l'observer d'un peu plus près.

Le cœur était noir et piqueté d'argent, chaque pétale était d'un dégradé allant du violet foncé à un jaune pastel, en passant par les teintes diverses de rouge, d'orange, de jaune et de violet. La tige était douce au toucher et d'un vert amande très pâle tirant sur le blanc. Aucun parfum n'avait l'air de s'en échapper, mais en approchant de son nez, Legolas perçut une fine flagrance, bien qu'il ne put déterminer la senteur exacte.

Il la glissa à son oreille, faute de mieux, et choisit de rentrer à l'auberge pour retrouver ses compagnons de route et puis, qui sait, le si mystérieux et si attirant Eglan pourra le renseigner, peut-être...

"Minute. Je viens bien de penser qu'Eglan était... attirant ? Oh mon Dieu... J'ai besoin de récupérer, moi."

Telles furent les pensées de Legolas alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin, sous le regard de deux yeux oranges vifs bienveillants. Il se dirigea vers la boutique où marchandait plus tôt la jeune femme pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Le marchand l'accueillit d'un large sourire et lui sortit l'objet qui avait attiré l'inconnue. Une broche représentant une étoile constellée de diamants et de perles. Mû par une inspiration soudaine (ou un coup de tête, ça dépend du point de vue), l'elfe en fit acquisition, sans arrière pensée, hormis celle de l'expression de la jeune fille quand il lui offrirait... entre autres.

Il repartit vers l'auberge où ils étaient installés. Par chance, tous étaient dans la salle à manger, à boire et à manger autant qu'il le pouvaient, en particulier les hobbits. Sans se départir de sa grâce innée, Legolas prit place au côté de son cher ami Aragorn et commanda de quoi boire. Le temps que sa boisson vienne à lui, il observa les clients qui se pressaient autour d'eux. La majorité faisait partie de la race des Hommes, mais quelques elfes étaient présents. Inconsciemment, Legolas les compara à la créature aperçut tantôt, en particulier l'éclat qui s'échappait d'eux.

* * *

**Le chapitre qui me plait le plus... C'est celui qui me tient le plus aux tripes, et qui me tenait le plus à la tête... Quand je me mettais à rêver de cette histoire, c'est cette fleur qui prend tout l'espace... Étonnant, non ?**

**Voracity666**


	10. Face à ses sentiments et oreillers

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

Quelqu'un s'affalant sur une chaise à sa droite le fit sortir de sa rêverie et tourner la tête. Son voisin s'étira et croisa les bras derrière la tête, sa capuche toujours tirée. Eglan héla Leïla pour lui demander d'apporter leur bière spéciale. Leurs bières à tous deux arrivèrent en même temps. Ils trinquèrent entre eux sans un mot et portèrent le récipient à leurs lèvres.

-Dites-moi, mon ami, d'où vient cette jolie fleur ? Demanda Aragorn.

-Elle m'a été offerte par une belle inconnue...

-Et à qui ressemblait-t-elle ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien... soupira l'Elfe. Son visage m'est demeuré caché...

-Malgré ma connaissances des plantes de la Terre du Milieu, celle-ci me reste inconnue... remarqua l'Homme du Nord.

-Télilas, murmura Eglan d'une voix rauque.

L'attention des deux premiers fut porté vers le dernier parleur. Aragorn voulait palier sa lacune, et Legolas désirait connaître un peu plus sur la jeune femme entraperçue.

-J'en avais déjà parlé, non ? Cette fleur s'appelle une Télilas, la fleur chaperonne ou encore la fleur du cœur. Sa spécialité est de transmettre les sentiments d'un amant à l'autre.

-Pardon ?

-La couleur change selon le mode de pensée de la personne. Trompe-la par pensée ou par acte, oublie-la, et la fleur se fane. Pense à elle, aime-la, la fleur sera d'autant plus belle. La fleur que vous avez dans les mains est le reflet des sentiments de la personne qui vous l'a offerte. Il est des plus difficiles de passer une fleur par un intermédiaire ou alors il doit être d'une autre race ou de même sexe. Et encore ce n'est pas un moyen sûr, souffla leur compagnon.

-Tout ça... dans une si petite fleur ? Remarqua doucement l'Elfe en la scrutant d'autant plus.

L'être encapuchonné hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Télilas, Télilas... Ça me dit quelque chose, murmura l'Homme de l'Est.

-C'est celle qui fut donné pour unir le peuple des Hommes à celui des Nymphes. Une nymphe en fit cadeau à son époux qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de l'écraser sous son talon un beau jour, la réduisant en bouillie et se moquant de notre race. Son épouse fut retrouvée dans le même état que la fleur.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Legolas observa la petite plante du coin de l'œil avec crainte. Aragorn avait dégluti bruyamment et avait pâli en crispant les doigts sur le coin de la table en chêne.

-Enfin, poursuivit Eglan après avoir reprit une gorgée de bière, c'est ce qu'on raconte. Même si nous ne sommes pas versé dans le mensonge, une haine et un besoin de vengeance se trouve dans chaque nymphe. Plus particulièrement pour les sauvages... Bref ! Gardez-la précieusement, c'est plus qu'un conseil, c'est un ordre ! Ces fleurs se font rares et elles font partie des quelques espèces qui ne sont pas habités par les membres de notre race...

L'elfe s'empressa de placer la fleur à son oreille et Aragorn reprit une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Au fait , j'y pense, comment va Frodon ?

-Il est sorti du sommeil dans lequel vous l'aviez figé, mais il s'est rendormi quand même. Je lui ai fait tout de même boire ce qu'il fallait pour que sa santé aille mieux...

-Bien. Combien de temps son rétablissement devrait-il prendre ?

-Moins de douze heures.

-Bien.

Un silence relatif s'installa entre eux. Le nymphe finit par se lever pour aller rattraper des heures de sommeil en retard. Gravissant les marches d'un pas léger, sa silhouette fut bientôt hors de vue.

-Vous m'avez l'air troublé mon ami, finit par murmurer l'Homme du Nord.

-Je le suis Aragorn, je le suis...

Ce filet de voix ajouté aux yeux inexpressifs et dans le vague, acheva d'inquiéter le Rôdeur qui sortit sa pipe puis commença à la bourrer de tabac pour tenter de se calmer. Un elfe troublé est chose rare. Un elfe qui montre qu'il est troublé est encore plus rare. Mais quand cet Elfe est Legolas Vertefeuille, c'est un signe avant-coureur de la fin du monde...

-Je crois que ma... situation ne plaît pas à... à mon corps, hésita l'être elfique.

Comprenant la gêne que ressentait son ami, Aragorn se leva et l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Boromir. Il le fit asseoir sur un lit pour s'écrouler juste en face. Allumant distraitement sa pipe, il observa son vis-à-vis avant de se décider à relancer le début de conversation.

-Ce que vous me disiez tout à l'heure... Quelle réflexion vous a poussé à cette conclusion ?

-Une femme, mon ami, une femme... Et un être dont j'ignore encore totalement le sexe...

Le prince elfique se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant longuement. Aragorn le prit en pitié. Soufflant une bouffée de tabac, le brun se cala plus confortablement contre son oreiller gonflé par les plumes.

-Je ne comprends pas. Que vouliez-vous dire par tous ces propos... décousus ? Finit-il par l'interroger.

-Je crois, inspira le blond, que mon célibat prolongé, voire quasi-éternel, déplaît fortement à mon être...

-C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, marmonna l'humain, mais quel est le rapport avec notre compagnon de route.

L'être gracieux enfonça ses splendides canines dans sa lèvre inférieure rosée. Le doute envahissait son esprit, que faire ? Tout avouer ou omettre certaines parties ? Puis il y avait aussi le risque de la réaction de son meilleur ami... Verrait-il du dégoût, de la joie, de la tristesse, de l'étonnement, de la colère ou de la jalousie dans les prunelles brunes de celui-ci ? Legolas poursuivait sa torture mentale sous les yeux patients, mêlés de curiosité, de son confident.

-Il met le doute en mon esprit, et mon corps est troublé par son être tout entier, répondit laconiquement le troublé. Oh, Aragorn, mon ami ! Mon cœur se déchire et je ne peux choisir ! D'un côté la beauté de cette femelle, et de l'autre le mystère de cet être !

En prononçant ces mots, le prince avait agrippé le revers de la tunique brune et s'était laissé tomber à genoux, aux pieds du rôdeur. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux face à ce spectacle des plus rares et étranges et suite aux paroles semblant résonner dans la pièce à l'atmosphère chaleureuse.

-Eh bien, Legolas, je ne vous savais point porté à ce type de... chose, grinça une voix mi-moqueuse mi-énervée.

Relevant sa tête blonde des genoux de l'Homme du Nord, l'interpellé croisa le regard de glace de leur troisième compagnon de chambre. Celui-ci avait l'épaule gauche appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés avec nonchalance sur son torse large et musclé.

-Fermez la porte, je vous prie Boromir, lâcha Aragorn. Merci.

Le silence fut roi le temps que l'action demandée soit exécutée et que le nouveau venu s'installe avec confort sur son propre matelas.

-Bon, j'ai pas entendu grand-chose, mais il me semble que j'ai saisi l'essentiel, commença Boromir. Notre grand Elfe est amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui, s'il vous plaît ! De l'insaisissable, si désirable, si envoûtant et si mystérieux Eglan !

Le blond qui venait de parler fit mine d'applaudir sous les mines déprimées des deux autres.

Un rire clair arriva, venant de l'autre côté de la paroi. Ce son les figea. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leurs conversations qu'ils avaient oublié de vérifier l'étanchéité des murs. Il leur était logique que ce rire appartenait au maître des pensées du prince elfique.

-Hé hé hé ! Sam Gamegie, arrêtez ! S'exclama la voix.

Ou alors, c'était Frodon. À la réflexion...

De l'autre côté de mur, les meubles assistaient à une bataille endiablée de traversins. Les plumes volaient un peu partout et des corps sautaient à l'aide des matelas. Cela faisait vingt minutes que les trois occupants, bizarrement rejoints par les deux autres hobbits, s'échangeaient des coups d'oreiller. Malgré ça, la capuche brune ne bougeait pas. Mais les "petits messieurs" ne s'en formalisèrent pas et poursuivirent leur bataille en tout sens. On marchait sur n'importe qui et certains se frappait eux-même avec force.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	11. Rapprochements

**Bonnes vacances et bonne lecture !**

**Et désolée du retard, j'ai trop ou pas assez d'inspi'...**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

Les coups faiblirent au fur et à mesure pour finir par disparaître. Les corps tombèrent à terre, s'empilant sur d'autres, et le silence s'établit, seulement troublé par les respirations erratiques des essoufflés. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, un coussin abandonné (jeté, plutôt) là l'empêchant de claquer contre le mur. Les hautes silhouettes masculines des deux Hommes étaient visibles dans l'embrasure. Les sourcils froncés du brun, accompagné de l'air enjoué du blond, prévoyaient les pires souffrances pour nos jeunes amis.

-Puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle cette pièce s'est changée en véritable champ de bataille ? Grinça la voix rauque d'Aragorn.

-Un peu de détente ne fait de mal à personne, raisonna une voix étouffée.

-Eglan ? S'exclama Pippin. Où êtes-vous ?

-Sous vous, maître Touque, rétorqua la voix désincarnée un peu amusée.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le plus jeune. Pourtant, il n'y a qu'un... un oreiller.

-Je suis au courant, se contenta de répondre la nymphe.

Pippin sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds de Hobbits et les oreillers se remirent à voler. Non pour une nouvelle offensive, mais pour éviter une mort par étouffement à leur compagnon-conteur. Une fois les coussins blancs envoyés de tous les côtés, la silhouette capée fut dégagée. Un souffle rauque s'échappait de la capuche. Les deux autres Hobbits s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient eux aussi sur leur camarade, Sam sur les jambes et Frodon sur le thorax. Merry, lui, avait raté de peu le ventre du jeune être.

Serviable, Legolas qui venait d'arriver attrapa l'être asexué par les épaules et le remit sur pied. Celui-ci se rattrapa à son sauveur, grommelant un "fourmi dans les jambes" avant de mieux s'écrouler sur l'Elfe. Ce dernier, un peu trop heureux de cette aubaine, resserra son étreinte imperceptiblement. Mais l'œil exercé d'Aragorn perçut ce geste, et un sourire étira ses lèvres un bref instant, juste pour que le prince elfique le note.

-Je pense qu'un peu de repos ferait du bien à tous, déclara le rôdeur. Particulièrement vous, Frodon, vu votre malaise. Le voyage ne sera plus que rude une fois Thâtieràn laissée derrière nous. Profitez de la douceur des draps et du moelleux des matelas quand vous n'aurez bientôt plus que de simples capes et de la terre herbée...

-Du repos ? À cette heure ? Mais vous délirez, Aragorn ! S'emporta Boromir.

-Il vaut mieux profiter de ce temps libre pour emmagasiner du sommeil, car il y a des risques que dormir soit du domaine du luxe dans quelques jours, avoua à mi-voix Grand-Pas.

-Bien, acquiesça Boromir. Mais moi, je préfère visiter ce village. Après tout, qui sait ? Je vais peut-être trouver ce que je cherche, ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur.

-Et que cherchez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr, rajouta posément Gimli.

-Rien n'intéressant le peuple nain, s'écria le blond musclé en disparaissant dans le couloir.

-Pff, soupira Merry, il pourrait être plus agréable, tout de même.

-Ça ne doit pas être dans sa nature, grogna le nain en partant à son tour.

Merry et Pippin le suivirent pour rejoindre leurs lits, mettant en œuvre le conseil donné par leur aîné. Les deux autres de la même race allèrent s'étendre en soupirant d'aise. Le dernier Homme sortit de la pièce, rentrant dans sa chambre.

-Et vous, Eglan, murmura Legolas à son oreille, que souhaitez-vous faire ?

-Eh bien, répondit l'interlocuteur sur le même ton, j'hésite encore. Dormir ne me sera pas très utile, mais je n'ai aucune idée à exploiter pour me faire passer le temps. Et vous ?

-Je suis dans le même cas, avoua l'interrogé.

-Oh... alors, pourquoi ne pas rester ensemble ?

-Je n'osais vous le demander...

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ce que je suis, et que vous en avez des doutes, qu'il faut vous comporter ainsi. N'ayez peur de me proposer vos projets, je ne suis point femme de précautions !

-Vous êtes donc une femme ? S'étonna l'elfe.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que votre comportement donne à y penser.

-Mes excuses.

-Ce n'est rien.

Toujours dans les bras de l'être elfique, Eglan tenta de sortir de la pièce. Son compagnon suivit le mouvement, et tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le couloir à fermer la porte, laissant les deux semi-hommes dormir du sommeil du juste.

Mais aucun des deux ne dormait. Et alors que le couple descendait l'escalier, les chuchotements se firent. Tous deux sous leurs propres couettes, ils discutaient.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont amoureux ? Chuchota Frodon.

-Vous connaissez les elfes mieux que moi m'sieur Frodon. Mais j'en ai bien l'impression.

-Et... il s'est déclaré ?

-Pas pour le moment, soupira l'ex-jardinier.

-Et lui ? Eglan ? S'informa le porteur de l'Anneau.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t'il. Je suis bien incapable de déterminer quoi que ce soit de ses expressions.

-"Expressions", releva pensivement Frodon. Attends, mon vieux Sam, tu veux dire que... tu l'as vu ? Son visage ?

-Oui m'sieur Frodon ! Tout à l'heure, au bain.

-Alors ? À quoi ressemble-t-il ? Le pressa de question Frodon.

-Eh bien... réfléchit Sam.

Puis, il colla ses lèvres aux oreilles de son maître et y souffla une phrase. Les yeux du Hobbit s'écarquillèrent.

-Non ?

-Si si !

De son côté du mur, Aragorn se recoucha, frustré... La peste soit de la méfiance de Gamegie ! Il avait bien failli savoir à quoi ressemblait leur camarade sous sa capuche !

Le silence se fit dans les trois chambres, alors que le sommeil les prenait tous en son sein.

Dans l'auberge désertée par les clients, l'être encapuchonné se blottissait contre l'Elfe, assis sur une banquette auprès d'un feu bien ronflant. Le blond savourait cette proximité et souriait béatement sans en prendre conscience. Il ronronnerait si il avait pu. C'est fou ce l'amour, ou la simple attirance, pouvait provoquer sur l'attitude des gens. Mais cette pensée fut refoulée au plus profond de lui-même avant qu'un seul mot ne soit perçu par le nouvel amoureux.

Alors que son voisin remuait la tête, des mèches s'échappaient du recoin de tissu. S'en emparant avec délicatesse, il réprima un soupir : il n'y en avait pas deux de la même couleur et de la même texture ! L'elfe les porta mécaniquement à son nez pour en inspirer l'odeur. Il est vrai qu'avec son odorat plus aiguisé que les Hommes, il aurait pu les sentir de là où elles étaient, mais il n'y pensa pas sur le coup, submergé qu'il était par cette odeur ô combien envoûtante. Hypnotisé comme il l'était, il ne put remarquer l'œil brillant qui le scrutait dans les profondeurs sombres des replis de la capuche.

Des effluves de lavandes mêlées de fraises sauvages. Comment faisait-il pour sentir comme ça ? Hormis se les écraser sur la tête...

-C'est naturel, répondit une voix rauque de sommeil. Une odeur nous est assignée à la naissance. Moi j'ai eu droit à cette odeur-ci...

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Une manière de reconnaître notre race, ou encore de s'identifier... ou tout simplement pour prouver notre attachement à la nature... Qui sait ? Hommes, Nains et Hobbits sentant bien naturellement les animaux, pourquoi pas nous les plantes ?

-Logique... murmura pensivement le blond.

-Si on veut, marmonna le nymphe en haussant les épaules légèrement.

Un temps de silence se fit. Le feu craquait paresseusement, donnant une ambiance assez chaleureuse.

- sip-tsi zisit tinp mitr, articula une voix claire.

Les flammes s'intensifièrent, atteignant le haut de la cheminée. On l'aurait cru vivant, cherchant à s'extirper de l'âtre. Un frisson parcourut Legolas, alors que Eglan se contenta de se pelotonner encore plus -si c'était possible- dans ses bras.

-C'est une formule, dans ma langue natale. Je suis dans l'incapacité de l'expliquer ou encore de la traduire. Mais tu as pu voir ses effets, expliqua la voix étouffée d'un ton neutre.

Son interlocuteur se contenta de hocher la tête, avant que tous deux ne tombent dans cette transe reposante, caractéristique commune de leurs races.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	12. Encore plus proche, puis éloignement

**Hey ! Un petit chapitre pour le plaisir ?!**

**Je ne me suis remis à cette fic qu'avec beaucoup de mal, pensant qu'aller voir _Le Hobbit_ me remettrait dans l'esprit du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ -personne me demande d'être logique, hein- et ça a pas vraiment marché, au contraire, même.**

**Bon, je reposterai la correction lorsque... j'aurai envoyé le chapitre à MilieLitre (anciennement Selijah)**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous !**

* * *

Tous s'éveillèrent pour le dîner et se regroupèrent à une table pouvant les accueillir tous les 9. ils ripaillèrent joyeusement, le repas les ayant mis de bonne humeur, même Boromir qui avait erré parmi les ruelles de Thâtieràn.

Copieusement arrosé, le dîner fut un régal et il ne se passa pas un long moment avant que les semi-hommes entonnent des chants venant de leur contrée. Des applaudissements et encouragements fusaient de partout alors que les deux gai lurons dansaient sur la table, heureusement desservie plus tôt.

Gimli fumait, les yeux souriant ; Aragorn était partagé ; Boromir vidait sa choppe ; Sam semblait se retenir de rejoindre Pippin et Merry ; Frodon applaudissait en rythme, souriant largement, bien qu'encore pâle ; Legolas n'avait d'yeux que pour Eglan, et ce dernier semblait sourire dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

Les nymphes étaient des êtres de la danse, des fêtes et de la musique. Il suffisait que l'un de ses événements se trouve auprès d'un représentant de cette race pour que son âme en soit réconfortée.

Eglan savait ce qui allait se passer. Ou du moins, il en avait une bonne idée. Et ça le déplaisait fortement d'avoir raison, même si c'était rare. Mais qui aimerait être persuadé qu'il allait à nouveau perdre la vie ? Personne, bien évidemment... Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que les blessures ne soient ni trop présentes ni trop profondes pour pouvoir les rejoindre rapidement. Mais avant ça, il va falloir penser tout de même à les prévenir. D'une manière comme d'une autre. Heureusement, la Lórien n'était pas loin et ils pourront la rejoindre dans peu de jours. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils retrouveraient leur chemin... sans lui.

-Ce soir, j'aimerais que nous nous réunissons dans la chambre de Legolas, Boromir et moi.

Eglan cilla un instant avant de hocher la tête. Avec un peu de chance, l'initiative d'Aragorn serait la bonne et pourrait lui permettre de les prévenir sans énoncer le pire. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier Mère Nature, dorénavant.

Du coin de l'œil, le sans-nom remarqua le quasi-mutisme de l'elfe. Il semblait un peu ailleurs, trempant ses lèvres de temps en temps dans le liquide emplissant sa choppe.

-Legolas ? Vous êtes avec nous ? Demanda-t-il.

Aragorn les observait discrètement interagir. Les hobbits dansaient gaiement, l'ivresse les poussant à chanter et danser, tandis que Gimli les encourageait, rond comme une queue de pelle. Tout ces mouvements lui permettaient d'être indiscernable.

-Bien sûr Eglan, répondit le blond en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-J'en suis persuadé, affirma-t-il.

-Bien.

Et, sans rien ajouter de plus, il avala son reste de boisson en renversant sa chaise vers l'arrière. Cela fait, il se leva, tangua quelque peu et se dirigea vers l'escalier sans prononcer un mot.

Aragorn haussa un sourcil, intrigué, Legolas haussa les épaules, ignorant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Grogna Boromir en frappant sa choppe contre la table. Allez le rejoindre ! Tous les Elfes sont-ils aussi _puceaux_ que vous, ou vous êtes juste une exception ?

Legolas quitta à son tour la tablée, calmant Aragorn d'un geste. Il n'y a pas d'offense possible venant d'un être ivre. Seulement des rancunes.

Eglan était là, dans sa chambrée, dans une posture figée. Il avait dû l'interrompre dans un mouvement, le forçant à se couvrir de nouveau.

-Eglan... soupira-t-il.

-Legolas ?

-Ne soyez pas autant sur vos gardes...

-Nous sommes en danger à l'instant-même où nous naissons, rétorqua l'autre en se détendant.

-Cela est vrai, mais...

-Legolas, soupira doucement Eglan, ouvrez les yeux, les oreilles ! Videz votre tête, concentrez-vous ! Que vous annonce la Nature ?

Le nymphe s'était approché de lui, lui prenant les mains avec brusquerie tout en parlant.

C'était étrange. Malgré la distance, -ou plutôt sa quasi-absence- l'archer était incapable d'entrapercevoir son visage dans les méandres de la capuche. Et pourtant, il sentait la brûlure de son regard noir.

-Elle ne vous dit rien, reprit le plus jeune d'une voix affreusement calme. Rien. Parce que vous êtes coupés de la grande Créatrice. Mais cela n'est point votre faute. Car tous les Elfes partage cette partielle amnésie. Mais vous, vous restez sourds aux messages de la Nature.

-Eglan, chuchota l'Elfe.

Il n'avait pas peur de son interlocuteur, mais il n'était pas non plus rassuré. Et si, effectivement, cet être était atteint de folie ? Non... Ce ne pouvait être possible ! Pas lui, cet être si doux...

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un poids contre sa joue et sur son épaule. Ses doigts étaient tordus dans les mains du nymphe, et celui-ci avait apposé son front sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Oh Legolas... semblait-il sangloter. J'ai peur.

L'aveu troubla son ami. De quoi pouvait avoir peur Eglan ? Lui qui semblait confiant en tout et tous...

Mais il ne dit rien, bougeant un peu la tête pour apposer sa joue au tissu souple du capuchon, attendant le suite des confidences.

-Ce sont les mêmes... Ça va se passer de la même manière...

Les ongles pénétrèrent doucement la chair mais Legolas n'en eut cure.

-Ils vont surprendre le voyageur pour ainsi mieux le tuer. Le faire disparaître et s'emplir les poches.

-... Ça vous est arrivé ?

-Il y a fort longtemps, oui, murmura très bas la capuche. J'ai beaucoup souffert et il me fallut plusieurs Lune pour reprendre ma Marche...

-Ça va recommencer ?

-Assurément, souffla-t-il.

Dégageant avec lenteur ses mains, le blond les passa autour du visage caché et berça l'être apeuré.

-Alors ne craignez rien. Nous savons nous défendre. Vous n'êtes plus seuls. Plus maintenant.

Le jeune être s'agrippa aux vêtements, de son ami. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais... Il n'a jamais eut vraiment d'amitié, en dehors de ceux de sa race et encore.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, profitez du calme tant que celui-ci est présent.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, finit-il par soupirer. Toutes mes excuses pour... tantôt.

Les excuses furent balayées d'un mouvement d'épaules. Legolas avait autre chose à faire qu'à rester indéfiniment sur le passé, si il leur fallait avancer.

-Reposez-vous, répéta-t-il. Si tel est votre souhait, je vous préviendrai lorsque nous nous réunissons.

-S'il-vous plaît ?

Mais ils ne changèrent pas de position. Ils ne le voulaient pas. Chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier geste, profitant au maximum de la proximité qui leur était offerte.

-Hum. E... Eglan ? Je... J'aimerais vous...

Il ne put achever sa déclaration, la porte lui entrant dans la colonne vertébrale et lui faisant vider ses poumons.

Ce fut un Sam bien embarrassé qui rentra dans la chambre, aidant Frodon à rejoindre le lit.

Legolas râlait entre ses dents, tentant de faire passer la douleur.

-Je crois bien que le sieste va être reportée, sourit-il.

-Je crois aussi.

* * *

-Et voici que la communauté perd à nouveau un membre, souffla Frodon.

Derrière eux se dressait Thâtieràn dans toute sa splendeur. Elle qui semblait si accueillante, elle paraissait si sombre, meurtrière. Et elle venait de leur prendre un ami.

_-Laissez-moi derrière. J'ai l'habitude. Votre quête contient vos personnes. Je ne suis rien._

Legolas avait bien tenté de l'empêcher, mais la tentative avait été avortée lorsqu'une flèche leur passa sous le nez. On ne pouvait être plus clair.

_-Dépêchez-vous de filer ! Avait bassement grogné leur ami._

C'était malheureusement à prévoir.

-Taisez-vous et avancez. Il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Aragorn. Il fallait quelqu'un pour être fort, et c'était lui qui avait hérité de ce rôle.

* * *

**Alors ? Fin ou pas fin ? (le fait que je n'ai pas mis l'histoire en "complet" n'est pas un indice !)**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


End file.
